Lover's Hatred Washed Away
by xXWhoWantsToKnowXx
Summary: I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel his forehead leaned against mine, his breath against my mouth as we both took in the moment. Everything about Sesshomaru was primal, and it fed my soul in a way I never thought possible. There were no words needed, regardless of how strange the circumstances were. At the moment, everything was perfect.


"I wonder where Inuyasha is?"

That was the first thing to come to my mind as I kneeled over the edge of the well, peering into the darkness from inside the shrine.

'Normally he'd already have jumped down the well to come get me.'

I couldn't help but laugh, remembering all the times he'd come barging into the house to make sure I was really studying, and not slacking off because I didn't wanna help "fulfill my duties as a priestess."

I often found myself wondering if that's all he thinks of me as; A mere 'Shard Detector'!

"Hmph. Well if I am just a tool to him, then he can just go and screw himself! As if I'm gunna stick around to wait and see if he comes to get me!"

I hefted my large backpack over my shoulder before hopping over the edge, and with that, I was off into the black abyss of the Bone Eater's Well. As I landed on the bottom, I quickly grabbed some nearby vines and pulled myself up. I reverently looked around for a moment, taking in the wilderness around me. It never got old, popping my head over the edge, greeted by the calming smell of lush trees and the distinct smell that is summer air.

I could feel a slight breeze brush past my face from the right, rustling my hair in the process before I pulled myself all the way out of the well. I sat on the ledge, letting the blood rush back into my arms as I rubbed them softly. After I'd regained feeling, I did a full sweep of the forest around me making sure the coast was clear, then bolted for the trees.

If Inuyasha thought that he was gunna have control over everything I did in the feudal era, then he was sadly mistaken.

"Alright, let's see...where should I go since I have some time on my hands?" I said as I began familiarizing myself with my surroundings. "Though I probably should stay close to the well in case something happens."

As I was thinking of which direction to follow, I failed to notice another presence with me in the clearing. A sudden chill came over me, starting at the base of my spine, and sent sharp static electricity up to the back of my neck. As soon as the hairs on my neck stood at attention, I heard the figure speak.

"It would be wise to keep all senses clear in case of an attack. If I was any other demon...you would be dead." The figure stated calmly.

My heart leapt into my throat, making feel as if I'd tried to eat a spoonful of powder in one go. I swallowed multiple times, mentally preparing myself for who I knew stood behind me. I slowly turned around, each vertebra in my neck practically popping, my whole body on high alert. I stopped when I faced him fully.

"Ugh…You're correct Lord Sesshomaru. I will keep that in mind for the future. The very, very near future." I could tell he picked up on my not so subtle hint of hopefully being alive for longer than this conversation.

I took a deep shuttering breath and bowed as respectfully as I could. I had only come across Sesshomaru a few times, and each of those few encounters were not pleasant. Mostly because he repeatedly tried to kill me on each. This was the first time however, that I had encountered him when I was by myself. Everything about the possibilities of this chance meeting scared the hell out of me. I had my bow and arrows on me at all times, but I also knew I was no match for Sesshomaru if he truly wanted to kill me.

"What are you doing in the forest without that half-breed with you miko?"

His face showed no emotion, but I could hear a slight curiosity to his tone. I started to wonder why he, of all demons, was hanging around the well, when he knew Inuyasha and our group frequented the area.

I suddenly found myself enraged at the idea that everyone expected me to be by his side.

"Inuyasha thinks he can control every little aspect of my life. It's almost as if he and everyone else assumes I belong to him in some way. So I'm proving him wrong."

Sesshomaru looked at me blankly, making me feel like a small child being reprimanded.

"And how are you accomplishing that?"

"Well...normally I wait for Inuyasha to come and get me from the well, then we go to find our friends, and head off in search of the jewel shards. But I'm not waiting this time. I left the well so when he gets there he's in for a little surprise when he doesn't find me there. Now if you would excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, I need to get far enough away from the well so Inuyasha doesn't smell me and track me down. If he does, then this will all be for nothing."

As I was turning around and was beginning to walk away, I heard the most shocking thing I had ever heard the Inu demon say in my direction...

"This Sesshomaru will take you. I am much faster than your human body, so u should be able to get farther away, faster."

"Oh no, no, no Lord Sesshomaru. I wouldn't want to burden you with my presence. I mean-really- its ok. I can-"

I let out a sudden cry of surprise when I noticed Sesshomaru standing in front of me. When I looked up at his face he was looking down at me with such an intenseness in his eyes it made me woozy for a split second.

I inwardly cursed myself for blushing at how close his face was to mine. The ground suddenly became more important than looking at him as he continued to speak.

"This sesshomaru will take you...and that is an order."

With that he picked me up and raced for only the gods know where.

xXxXxXxXx

As I felt a cold breeze swipe across my face, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a clearing leaning back on a tree. I must have fallen asleep while Sesshomaru as carrying me. I let out a breath when I didn't see him anywhere in the clearing. The clearing was dark, bathed in the light of the moon, aided by a small fire that sat burning in front of me. I had been placed at a good distance from it, far enough that I wouldn't roll into it, but it still kept me warm as I brought my knees us and wrapped my arms around my body.

I pulled at my skirt slightly, trying to no avail to cover my legs and avoid a chill. I really should start wearing pants while I'm in this era. It was becoming ridiculously bothersome at times. I added a comfy pair of pants to my mental check list as I gazed around the clearing again. It was a decent size, I could get up and walk from tree to tree if I wanted to, but it was tucked away enough that you wouldn't be able to see us if you were flying overhead. I didn't know if Sesshomaru had done this on purpose, knowing that Kirara could allow them to find me easily, or if he simply picked whichever spot felt more at ease to him.

"I wonder where he is right now?" I said to myself, laying my forehead against my knees.

"Are you referring to this Sesshomaru?"

The sound of his voice startled me, causing me to jump slightly where I sat. I placed my hand over my chest to slow my heart rate as I watch Sesshomaru stalk toward me.

"Oh, yeah…I just didn't see you so I was wondering where you'd gone off to."

He turned away from me, slinging a gutted and skinned deer down beside the fire. He meticulously began ripping off pieces and placing them into two separate piles, one larger than the other.

"Were you concerned for this Sesshomaru's well-being? If you were, don't bother. No lowly demon can rid me of this earth that easily."

"Yeah." I replied lowly as I stared at the ground, continuously cursing myself for blushing again.

' _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why do I keep feeling this way? Could it be because I've never seen a side of Sesshomaru that wasn't trying to murder me?'_

He motioned toward the smaller pile of meat, and I stood up to slowly walk forward, before kneeling on the ground to begin putting the strips onto the fire. Sesshomaru stood and walked away from me to lean against a tree across the way.

xXxXxXxXx

' _Why am I feeling this way for a mere human?_ Especially _a miko who spends her days roaming around with that filthy little half-breed weakling!'_

I slowly placed a small piece of meat in my mouth as I watched the miko across the fire. She was wedging small sticks into the meat, then shoving the ends into the ground so they leaned near the fire. It's very inconvenient for humans to have to cook their food. It wastes time and valuable nutrients found in most animals. Everything about humans was inferior to demons. Especially Inu demons such as myself.

I let my eyes roam over the girl's face. What was it my pathetic excuse for a half-demon brother called her? Kagome? She had a rather plump frame for a woman, with a slightly rounder face than most had. The half-breed obviously kept her fed. That was one thing he could somehow do correct. The lack of toned muscle in her arms was another subject. It surprised me that she could even fend for herself, if she could at all.

His entire pack was full of warriors, all but one human girl. Why hadn't Inuyasha trained her yet to be an asset to his group? Even the fox child had more combat experience than she did. She could barely hold her bow and arrows while in combat, and she was terrible at running. Her legs were too fleshy; they had no muscle tome to them whatsoever. Even her clothes barely covered her lower body as she sat at the fire, pulling up well past her knees. Whether this was from not fitting her clothes, or because she chose to walk around looking like a common whore, I couldn't decide. I could make out a faint outline of what looked like a painting of a small kitten on her clothing between her thighs.

What a strange place to put a design on your clothing. No one would be able to see it unless you were undressed in front of them. I began to imagine what it looked like fully underneath her clothing, though there wasn't very much left to my imagination. She was already practically naked as it were. If she was going to be in my company, she would need to dress more appropriately. Though that would imply me seeking her out again at a future date.

I suddenly felt the urge to sigh, and it angered me that I would want to indulge in such a base activity. Nothing had been able to exacerbate me for many hundred years, and now I was riled up by this mere human. I growled lowly and heard the miko stir uncomfortably where she sat.

"It is not you this Sesshomaru growls at." I said, looking off into the night sky.

"Then why are you?" She asked, checking the meat in the flames.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain his actions to anyone. Especially not you." I replied, simply shifting my eyes to stare at her down the bridge of my nose.

"Hmph…Fine then. Be a pompous ass for all I care! You're the one who offered to accompany me!"

In the few seconds that she had to breath out her sentence, I had her pinned up against a tree with my hand around her neck. My claws dug into the bark behind her, effectively trapping her against it. My other hand flexed down by my side, ready to strike if she so much as whispered another rude comment.

"You dare disrespect this Sesshomaru with foul absurdities in my direction?"

" Let me go..."She whimpered delicately. She tilted her head away and refused to make eye contact. I looked down at her, taking in the way she pressed herself away from me, further into the tree. I had lifted her slightly off the ground, so she held onto my wrist weakly, grasping my fingers to try and pry my hand away. Her feet barely scraped the ground, and she danced back and forth on her toes to keep herself from indirectly choking more.

My eyes roamed over her chest, watching as it rose and fell rapidly, the sign of her fear far greater than she was allowing to show on her face. Brave girl. Braver than I'd initially thought her to be. And also a lot stupider. I continued down across her stomach, noticing her top had come untucked from her short bottoms. Without the added stability, the green fabric of her bottoms had risen up with the force I'd pushed her against the tree, and was now bunched around her plump hip bones.

I tilted my head, staring at the painting of the kitten. Its head was rather large, disproportionate to what it should be, and three large whiskers fanned out from its cheeks to the outer edges of the garment. There were bold letters above its head reading "Meow". I smirked slightly at how ridiculous the phrase was. The body of the kitten was fat with no definition to its features, and I followed its plump body down to its tail, winding its way around the body until it disappeared completely between her thighs.

Curiosity overcame me, something that has not happened since I was a young pup, and I found myself reaching out to stroke the design with one claw. I started at the kittens head, following the curve of what would be its spine, down onto the tail. I watched as if detached from my own hand, as my finger swayed along the fabric, until finally meeting where I assumed the kitten tail ended.

I could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs, and I could feel my beast pushing at the corners of my mind, begging to ravage the girl. A soft sound from Kagome made my head snap up. Her face was flushed a crimson color, and she was practically quivering where she stood. I inhaled deeply, immediately smelling arousal.

My nerves were suddenly on end and it took just about every muscle in my body not to cave in.

I couldn't help it anymore.

xXxXxXxXx

I felt more frightened than I ever have before when I was slammed up against that tree. The only other time Sesshomaru had gotten close enough to me to harm me, was in Inuyasha's father's grave. And even then I'd had the Tetsaiga's sheath to protect me from him. I felt completely helpless, but for the life of me I couldn't bring myself to fight back. This was the closest I'd ever been to Sesshomaru. I'd admired him from afar for a very long time. Every time he came across our group, I secretly wished I'd catch his eye, even just once.

I loved Inuyasha, I really did. At least I thought I did. But there was something so much more…alluring about Sesshomaru. Call it opposites attract, or being pulled into the moody, dark and secretive personality type. Whatever it was, I wanted him to direct it toward me. This however, was not what I had in mind. Suddenly I registered a slight heat against my lower abdomen, and a small ticklish feeling running along the expanse of my painties.

I gripped Sesshomaru's hand tighter trying to pull my neck away from his iron grip when a hard shiver ran its way up my spine, as I felt his finger dip between my thighs and a finger pressed onto my vagina. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, but the only sound that escaped my mouth was a breathy grunt. My cheeks bloomed with heat, and I forced my eyes shut, trying to stop the natural reaction.

There was a wet feeling at the nape of my neck, and I distinctly registered it as Sesshomaru's tongue. He swiped his mouth along the junction between my shoulder and neck, lightly nipping me as he stepped closer.

' _What the hell is he doing!?'_

I didn't know what would happen if I tried to fight him, but a small portion of my mind didn't want him to stop. I let out a throaty moan as I felt him suck on my shoulder, lazily rolling his tongue over the tender flesh before letting it go. I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth to stop myself from crying out when he nipped the other side of my neck.

 **" NO. DO NOT STOP. IT MAKES THIS EVEN MORE ENJOYABLE."**

When I turned my head to look at him, he let out a warning growl and bit down on my neck harder. I cried out, eyes watering slightly from the pressure. He released me quickly when I offered him more of my neck, then began slowly rubbing his tongue against the forming bruise. I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't notice myself placing my hand against Sesshomaru's abdomen below his armor.

He stiffened momentarily, before letting out a low purr and relaxing into my touch. I was still breathing hard, both from having my airway blocked and from the way he was still devouring my neck.

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered, tugging on his hand lightly with one hand, and grabbing the tie to his clothes with the other. He pulled away from me to stare into my eyes, his completely engulfed in red. I wasn't sure how to feel, if I should be frightened by the idea. I'd only seen demon's eyes turn red during battle, and it was at a point where they had given up full control to their beast, with no plans on returning until the objective was accomplished. But I also knew Sesshomaru wasn't any normal demon. He had more control in his pinky finger than a whole group of demon's combined.

"Please." I said, giving his hand a harder tug. Pleading for what exactly, I wasn't entirely sure. All I knew was I wanted to breathe, and I wanted whatever was happening, to happen faster.

In one swift motion he let go of my neck, and before my feet even touched the ground he was grabbing my butt to lift me up onto his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, watching his face as he looked back and forth around the clearing. Seeming to come to a conclusion, he swung his mokomoko off his shoulders and laid it on the ground beneath us, before tenderly laying me on top of it.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he bent forward and began trailing kisses along my collarbone. I could feel a heavy pressure building in my pussy, begging for release. I wasn't a blushing virgin, admittedly falling prey to one of my sweet-talking classmates about a year ago, but I'd never been with another man who was more than human. Hell, I'd only has sex twice with something that wasn't my vibrator at home.

I heard him give a low growl, almost like a purr. It was as if he could read my mind, all the little secrets that I was too afraid tell. All the little kinks and fantasies that I had waited so long to act on, yet was too afraid to scare guys my age away with. He continued to nip his way down my collarbone to the first button of my shirt. He fidgeted with it for a moment, trying to undo it from the small hole it sat against, before giving an angry growl and ripping it open. Buttons flew around me and I let out a gasp as he immediately began to fondle my breasts.

He ran his claws along the lacy fabric of my bra, then up the swelling flesh pushing out the top. I shivered deep in my spine.

" **WHAT** **IS** **THIS? YOU HAVE NO USE FOR SOMETHING THIS LIMITING."**

He quickly swiped at my bra with his nails. There was a slight twinge of fear on my mind, the expectation of pain ever present around a force such as Sesshomaru. At the same time, I was even more aroused for the exact same reason. I cried out as he shredded my bra to ribbons. He was clearly an expert at removing obstacles. As the last pieces of the white lacy fabric fell to the ground, he attacked my breasts with his tongue.

He lightly left a trail across and around my nipple, sucking the bud into his mouth. He grazed his teeth over my sensitive flesh forcing my back to arch off the ground as he pulled lightly. He turned to my other breast to repeat the motion, as he lazily rubbed my lonely breast in his hand. He sat up slowly, gazing down at me with a soft look in his eyes. They were slightly hooded, mirroring how my own felt; Heavy with arousal. I could see his pupils dilate as he gazed over my chest.

He took both my breast in his hands, squeezing and pressing them together, before swiping his thumbs over my nipples. He gave another low growl as I sighed deeply, trying to reach up to remove at least one piece of his clothing. He pushed my hand away before pulling out of the hold I had on him with my legs, and leaned down to plant kisses to my sternum, trailing his way down to my stomach. I placed my hand into his hair, feeling the strands move between my fingers as I indirectly tried to push his head where I wanted it. His teeth grazed the edge of my skirt, pulling on it lightly before redirecting to my hip bone.

He chuckled as I whined at him, before looping his fingers into the waistband of my skirt and pulled it down my legs. I lifted my butt off the ground, allowing him to pull it from beneath me. When it was off fully, he tossed it behind him. I quickly looked behind him to make sure it didn't land in the fire, but he pulled my face back to stare into his.

" **I HAVEN'T BURNED IT. DO NOT WORRY."** He said, before looking down my body again. He ran his hands over my breasts, down my stomach then on to my legs stopping at my knees. He slowly pushed my legs apart, before hooking his hands under the backs of my legs to pull me closer. My chest rose and fell quickly as he placed his palm flat against my abdomen.

My breath came out in short quick puffs as he began trailing his fingers lightly over the fabric of my panties, before rubbing his thumb firmly against my clit.

 **"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON WEARING THINGS THAT CONSTRICT ACCESS TO YOUR BODY? IT IS QUITE INFURIATING."**

I grabbed his hand firmly as he gripped the hem of my panties in his fist.

"WAIT! Please don't rip them."

He stopped and stared me down until I let go of his hand. He kept his grip firm, but raised his brow a centimeter. I wouldn't have even noticed such an action if I wasn't nestled so closely beneath him.

"I think they're cute." I said, blushing while answering his silent question.

" **ADORABLE."** He said lowly, almost as if he'd never meant to say it at all. Before I could answer, his tongue was pressed firmly against my panties, rubbing lazily up and down against my already throbbing pussy.

"AAH!" I cried out as the moisture soaked through the fabric against my skin. He spread my lips apart, then began pressing his tongue against the fabric until he was pressed inside of me. I slid my fingers into his hair again, massaging his scalp with my nails. I reached down with my other hand, forcing it between Sesshomaru's face and my crotch. He let out a warning growl as I did this, but I moved quickly before he could become angry with me.

I grabbed the edge of my panties, moving them to the side, before sliding a finger into my throbbing heat. I could feel Sesshomaru's nose against my finger as I removed it, before spreading my clean-shaven lips with two of my fingers, presenting my clear arousal to him. I didn't dare look at him, already feeling the heat spreading from my face to my chest.

My heart beat heavy in my chest as he refused to move. I could feel his hot breath against my pussy as he breathed, then very lightly I felt his nose press against me. I breathed out a heavy breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding as I felt him inhale deeply, releasing it to purr deeper than he had the entire encounter. His tongue pressed past my fingers, and soon he had replaced them with his own.

He spread me wider with his thumbs, while his fingers hooked against the back of my thighs to pull me closer against his face. He began feverishly licking and sucking at my pussy, forcing me to squirm against his hold. No one had ever eaten me out before, and it was as if he took the phrase to its literal meaning. He milked my insides as if it was the last meal he was going to have tonight.

I gripped his hair tighter as a heavy knot began to tighten in the pit of my stomach. I could feel a heavy sensation settle on my clit, my body becoming more sensitive the longer Sesshomaru plunged his tongue between my thighs. I pressed his face harder against me, rocking my hips against him as much as he would allow with his iron grip.

My gut clenched soon after, and I arched my back in preparation of my orgasm, when suddenly Sesshomaru pulled away.

"Fuck!" I yelled, trying to keep his head in place. He growled low, prying my fingers from his hair as he sat up. I threw my head back against his mokomoko, feeling desperate enough to want to cry. Possibly the best orgasm I was ever going to have, crushed in mere seconds.

" **TRUST ME. THAT'S WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN."** He said, before I registered a loud clanking against the ground behind him. When I looked up, I found that he had swiftly removed his chest and shoulder plating, and was working on undoing the top of his kosode. I watched him as he slid the fabric off his shoulders, taking in the expanse of his chest. His skin was flawless, and I could see the muscles ripple under his skin as he reached down and began unwinding the belt that held his bottoms up.

I leaned up to pull the rest of my shirt off my body. I tossed it to my right, then lifted my hips to pull my panties off. As I pulled them down, my hands were quickly replaced with Sesshomaru's. I tucked my hands to my chest as he pulled them down and off my legs, tossing them in the same direction as my skirt. He brought his hands back to my knees, pulling my legs apart and sliding his hands down along my inner thighs until they rested above my pelvis.

I was now completely naked underneath him, spread out for him to view. I felt my pussy ache, reminding my brain that he had just cut me off when I wanted it most. I slid my hands down my legs and over his hands, reaching toward his pelvis. When my hand grasped his dick, my eyes widened. My fingers didn't even touch wrapped around him, and I could feel thick veins pulsing in time with his heart beat. I tugged slowly once, watching his face.

I'm not sure either of us was prepared. Sesshomaru let out a deep moan, keeping eye contact the entire time, before wrapping his hand around both my hand and his own dick before slowly pumping our hands together. My heart sped up as I stared into his eyes.

" **TELL ME, IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?"**

I couldn't think straight, let alone construct a coherent sentence. My pussy ached, the pressure making me delirious as I reached my hips upward to try and force contact with him. He pushed my hips back to the ground then began rubbing his thumb slowly around my entrance. I spread my hips wider, inviting his touch.

" **SAY IT AND I SHALL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT."**

My breathing became heavier. I was so close, yet continuously denied what my body craved most.

"Please. Please fuck me Lord Sesshomaru. I'll do anything." I said before I could stop myself. Sesshomaru's movements stopped completely, making my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I watched his face, no sign of any emotions. Dammit, the one time you want a guy to be easy to read, he never will be. He slowly leaned down to my face, lips hovering over my own.

" **I WILL KEEP THAT IN MIND."** Sesshomaru said before forcing me into a deep kiss. At the same moment, I felt his dick press slowly past my entrance until his pelvis sat flush with mine. I moaned deeply against his mouth, feeling his tongue press into mine, fighting for dominance. I eagerly gave in, at this point prepared to do anything he asked of me. Sesshomaru released me before leaning away, grasping my hips in his hands.

This was his silent que. The one moment I had to back out of the arrangement we'd both somehow found ourselves in. I held his eyes with mine as I slowly reached my hands down to my legs, and hooked my hands behind my knees to pull them to my chest, opening myself to him even more. I watched as Sesshomaru took one deep inhale, gripped my hips even tighter, then began a furious rhythm pumping in and out of me.

My head rolled back to lay against the ground as Sesshomaru had his way with me. I didn't complain, if anything I wanted more. I wanted to be under his control, to be at his mercy. Every nerve in my body was firing off sparks of electricity, sending them straight to my pussy. With every stroke of his dick I could feel my orgasm building. Faster than it had with him eating me out. I felt weightless, like my body would lift off the ground at any minute, yet none of my limbs would respond. I was completely helpess.

I felt him push my hands away from my legs before replacing them with his own, forcing my knees to lay against my shoulders, and effectively restricting the movement of my arms. I was beyond aroused, I couldn't breath, and I felt as if I would start crying in pure bliss at any moment as Sesshomaru continued his onslaught. Suddenly small specks of light danced across my vision as he stroked something deep within my body, forcing a moan from the back of my throat. I watched his face, deep in concentration as his eyes began to change a darker red, if that was even possible, and he shifted his hips, stroking his dick against my cervix with each thrust.

My hands gripped the fur beneath me as my body began to arch into him, begging for release. He freed one of my legs to grasp the back of my head, pulling me up slightly to meet his lips. I wrapped my hand into his hair, pulling his mouth tighter against mine as our tongues danced, wrapping my leg around his hip to try and help me meet his pace. After a moment he angrily pulled back, forcing his hand back onto my leg to stop my hip from moving, the action only slowing him down.

Soon after, I felt my orgasm peak, surprising even me. My pussy clenched down hard onto Sesshomaru's dick as my vision became blurry. I threw my head back and my chest arched upward against Sesshomaru's. I grasped his thighs, riding out my orgasm as he continued to pump in and out of me, before he threw his head back to let out a loud howl. His seed spilled into me, its heat warming my belly, and he leaned himself forward on one elbow, his hair curtaining our faces.

I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel his forehead leaned against mine and his breath against my mouth as we both took in the moment. Everything about Sesshomaru was primal, and it fed my soul in a way I never thought possible. There were no words needed, regardless of how strange the circumstances were. At the moment, everything was perfect.

XXxXxXxXx

 **Ok guys, I've completely rewritten this story, if you couldn't tell. It's no longer going to be an actual story, but just random drabbles about Sesshomaru and Kagome having sex. I wasn't real happy with the way the story was, and instead of deleting it I decided to just remaster it. Then I got sick of that idea because in my opinion it was a terrible story (and it's easier to just not try and decipher what my 15 year old brain was thinking when I made this story.) Not the best at sex or lemons or kink, but hey, we all start somewhere right? Hope you guys like it, and are prepared for more.**


End file.
